User talk:SFCJack
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:48416258 10156245201048506 2560729935043887104 o.jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :RA2 (talk) 21:55, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Sergeant Bash page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :RA2 (talk) 22:06, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Minibots pages Thanks for your recent edits to the Pussycat and Razer Minibot pages - they already look much better! Keep up the good work! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:57, February 27, 2019 (UTC) Merchandise Pages A promised but overdue award - for your efforts in restructuring and expanding every minibot page, and uploading hundreds of merchandise photos on my behalf, here's your well-deserved Best Engineered Award. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:47, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Did I forget something Well then. Almost three entire months after you passed 300 mainspace edits on Robot Wars Wiki, I'm happy to finally say... congratulations on passing 300 edits, you are now eligible to vote in Ragnabot 3 and all future Arena tournaments! Hope to see you help out with the new Minibot photos I sent to you anyway, but will be great to see you vote on forum battles like Enderbot vs MouseTrap and more! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:15, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Ragnabot 3 Sweepstake badge Congratulations, your team of Pinser, Rapid, Wheely Big Cheese, Black Hole, Twister (Dutch) (7) and Concussion won the Ragnabot 3 points Sweepstake. You have been awarded this badge to display proudly on your userpage! Jimlaad43(talk) 23:29, February 8, 2020 (UTC)